


"You don't have to go through this alone"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Janus is hiding in his room after a fight with Roman.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	"You don't have to go through this alone"

“Please Janus! Open the door! Roman didn’t mean that! Not – Not like this,” Patton cried at Janus’s door.

He had tried to talk to the crying side for a good ten minutes but his efforts were fruitless and he did not know what to do next.

Then he got pushed to the side away from the door by Remus. He banged against the door silently before he snarled: “J open the door. My brother can be an idiot but so are you if you won’t let me help you. You don’t have to go through this alone. I’m with you and this is not as broken as the clutter in a rage room.”

A beat of silence. The creaking of the door. Remus dashed forward and took Janus in his arms.

Patton stepped back and closed the door behind him so Remus could help Janus sort this out in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to magic-but-its-green for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
